Snaclaus
by MariSeverus
Summary: Nadie le dijo a Snape, que fuera tan boca floja "Nadie". Sobretodo por la penitencia que tendrá que pagar, por su atrevimiento. No quiere hacerlo y sin embargo, ella lo obligará. Porque ella manda
1. Chapter 1

*-SNACLAUS-* _  
_

_**Personajes de JK Rowling.**_

Estaba sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en una mano y el profeta en otra. Miraba con atención, los titulares de prensa. El año nuevo y la navidad se acercaban y siempre daban noticia. Siempre tenían algo que decir, aunque él siquiera tuviese algo que celebrar. Solamente el hecho de seguir vivo y de estar casado en ese preciso momento; para no tener que ayudar con la decoración en Hogwarts. Tenía en ese espacio de tiempo en el que vivía, una esposa y dos pequeños hijos.

Annet Caroline Snape y Nicholas Snape. La menor era Annet, con siete años y el mayor, obviamente, era Nicholas. Con nueve.

Dos fieles creyentes de Santa Claus. Y su esposa, feliz de ello. Él sin embargo, no le veía el sentido a la celebración. Navidad. ¿Qué era navidad? Una celebración meramente ornamental, que solo servía para recordar que tenías que enviar miles de cartas y presentes, a parientes que ni siquiera conocías o parientes molestos, que detestas haber conocido en tu vida.

Al menos no era su caso. Excepto, claro, con sus suegros. Los padres de su esposa, eran muy amables y les encantaba reunirse, dar regalos. Odiaba esas reuniones. Su madre siempre preguntaba si deseaban tener otro hijo, mientras él bebía whiskey o vino. Dejó de beber en aquella casa, para no terminar ebrio y darle la razón.

En fin, estaba allí sentado y mirando la decoración en su propia casa. Parecía que santa había vomitado en rojo, blanco y verde. Tenían un enorme árbol de navidad, lleno de luces de colores y adornos varios, que ni siquiera podía enumerar. Así era su esposa. Festiva. A ella le encantaba celebrar. Y él no se oponía a sus deseos. Ya estaba muy viejo para pelear por tonterías que duraban un mes.

Mientras permanecía sentado, mirando las botas tejidas, colgadas sobre la chimenea, sus dos hijos corrieron hasta el salón, en pijamas. Miró el largo y rizado cabello de su hija menor, mientras se dejaba caer en la alfombra. Frente a él.

Su hijo Nicholas, ocupó una butaca a un lado de su lugar y sonrió, alzando la vista hacia la media que tenía su nombre bordado en rojo, sobre tela blanca. Su esposa también era eso Muy creativa.

— Papi… ¡papi papi papi!— exclamó su hija en el suelo, alzando sus brazos con mucha felicidad. Apenas podía ver sus dedos, en el largo suéter tejido que llevaba puesto. Tenía una "a" bordada en el medio. Nicholas llevaba uno igual y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos. Sonrió suavemente y bajó la vista hacia ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Annet? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

— ¿A qué hora va a llegar santa, papi? ¡Ya quiero que santa esté aquí y nos traiga muchos muchos regalos!

— ¿Santa?

Nicholas hizo un gesto con la mirada y Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia el árbol de navidad. Cierto.

"Santa" vendría durante la noche y colocaría presentes, bajo el árbol de navidad. Sus hijos encontrarían dichos regalos y luego, él tendría que recoger el papel de regalo que su esposa se molestaba en comprar y en doble capa. Lo hacía todo más difícil de lo que debía. Pero bueno, ellos eran felices con ello.

— ¿Santa? Pues no lo sé, Annet. No lo conozco. No sé siquiera, dónde vive o si…

— ¡Claro que sí, papi! Mami dijo que todos lo conocen. ¡Él vive en el polo norte, todos los días! Junto a la señora Claus. — interrumpió su hija, con una sonrisita y a plena voz. Muy contenta.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. — suspiró su hijo, como si su padre no estuviese en nada— ¿Es que no has oído de Santa, papá?

— Bueno, a ciencia cierta… no escucho de algo que en realidad, nunca he visto. Quiero decir, Santa. ¿En realidad alguien tendría una casa en medio del polo norte y no habría muerto, congelado?

Su hija se estremeció en el suelo y descubrió que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Qué había dicho ahora? Tampoco era que hubiese matado a alguien. Suspiró suavemente y su hijo, negó con la cabeza.

— Santa es mágico y por ende, nada le sucede. Y puede ir a todas las casas del mundo, dejando regalos por todas partes. Pero si te portas mal, recibes un trozo de carbón.

Él no se había portado mal y en su vida, había recibido mucho carbón. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Su esposa que llevaba galletas de jengibre con cuerpos de muñecos y estrellas, escuchó la conversación y apresuró el paso. Conocía a Severus Snape y éste; podía ser tan cruel como frío era el mismísimo invierno.

Se inclinó junto a su hija, para que tomara una galleta y se entretuviera con su dulce sabor. Para que dejara de pensar en un Santa Claus, de paleta, congelado en el medio del polo norte. Y por sobretodo, para que no le dijera a las tres de la madrugada, que había que correr a salvarlo. Como si el polo norte estuviera a solo cuatro calles de su casa.

Las luces en las calles, pronto iban a apagarse y la iglesia comenzaba a dar sus campanadas. Una misa antes de irse a dormir. Severus inspiró, mientras su esposa le ofrecía galletas y antes de dirigirse a Nicholas, le pellizcaba un hombro.

— ¿Qué?— susurró, entre dientes y Hermione Jane Granger lo miró de mala gana.

— ¿Santa Claus muerto y congelado en el polo norte, Severus?— dijo con cierta zozobra y Snape la contempló en silencio.

Antes de siquiera responder a esa acusación, sus hijos habían prácticamente devorado las galletas y en ese preciso momento, se encargaban de la leche. Bebían con ligera rapidez y Hermione se daba la vuelta para pedirles que comieran más despacio.

Ellos ya sabían lo que venía luego del postre. Un par de historias y luego a la cama. Pero ninguno esperaba dormir. Ambos deseaban conocer a Santa en persona y necesitaban verlo esa navidad. Las navidades pasadas, Severus los había reprendido por haberse quedado despiertos y haber bajado las escaleras para mirar el salón y la vieja chimenea.

Aunque Nicholas continuaba afirmando; que él había conseguido ver algo. Claro, lo único que había visto, era a su padre y a los pesados regalos.

— ¡Mami! Dile a papá que Santa puede con todo y que por ello, vive en el polo norte. Que recorre el mundo entero en un día y que viaja en su enorme trineo, con sus renos. Como Rudolph.

¿Rudolph? ¿El reno de la nariz roja?

— Papá solo estaba un poco confundido, pero él sabe quién es Santa Claus. Todos lo conocen. Es un hombre maravilloso.

¡Qué injusticia! Literalmente él "se partía la espalda" trayendo los regalos y nunca habían dicho, que él era un hombre maravilloso. Su esposa ni siquiera se dignaba a darle un aguinaldo navideño. No, solo un beso, una caricia y un: "lo hiciste muy bien, querido".

Se quejaría con ese tal Santa. Si en verdad existiera alguien como él. Eso solo era una farsa, un arreglo corporativo, para comprar y vender cosas.

Innecesarias, por lo demás.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? Todos saben perfectamente, que Santa es solo una leyenda urbana. — dijo y Hermione negó con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible. Iba a llegar muy lejos. — además, no en todos los países del mundo, se celebra esa tradición. Simplemente se cree en que existió algo llamado: Espíritu navideño. No un Santa Claus.

Su hija lo miró con sorpresa y Snape se encogió de hombros. Su expresión de felicidad, parecía haberse reducido a una débil lucecita. Apenas y sonreía. Parecía abrumada con las duras palabras de su padre. Hermione negó con la cabeza y esa vez, lo había hecho con todas las de la ley.

— No sabes cuándo callarte, ¿cierto?

— ¿Y ahora qué rayos hice?

— ¡Santa no es un mito, papi! Santa es real— gimoteó su hija y Snape suspiró ligeramente.

A esas edades y ellos preocupándose por un hombre barbudo y barrigón que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer; que obligarle a comprar regalos para sus hijos.

— Estoy plenamente seguro de que ese tal Santa Claus, es solo una vieja leyenda— comentó Snape, mirando el periódico. Señaló una fotografía, en dirección a sus dos hijos y ambos miraron con atención. Allí; había un hombre gordo y barbudo, que saludaba y sonreía— acabo de ver a uno, mientras caminaba por la calle. He visto a muchos de ellos, en un solo día. ¿Santa tendrá gemelos?

Hermione reprimió un hondo suspiro, mientras su hija trataba de entender. Entonces, si Santa era un mito… ¿quién traía los regalos a casa?

— Pero papi… ¡él trae los regalos a casa!— dijo su hija y Nicholas asintió en silencio. — Nicholas lo vio una vez.

Severus negó con la cabeza, una vez más. Hermione ya no quería saber, qué iba a decir al respecto.

— No precisamente es él, quien trae los regalos. Y lo que viste, Nicholas, no fue su enorme cuerpo redondo. Fue el mío.

¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Quién trae los regalos a casa, papá?— preguntó Nicholas y él, arqueó una ceja. Suavemente.

— Yo.

_Yo._

Su hija lo miró sin entender y alzó la vista hacia su madre. Desengañar a sus hijos, había sido lo peor. Su esposo la iba a oír, en cuanto ellos se fueran a dormir.

Y en cuanto eso sucedió, ella intentó convencerlos de que aún existía aquel Santa Claus. Pero ellos ya no estaban tan seguros de algo como eso.

De hecho su hija, se había ido a dormir sin que Hermione pudiera ponerle su pijama favorita. Sin darle sus mantas favoritas. Solo se había ido a dormir.

Era mezquino y sin escrúpulos.

Y en cuanto le miró subir las escaleras, le había arrojado un enorme cobertor y una almohada. Severus trató de esquivarlos, pero fue complicado.

— Vas a dormir en el salón, Severus.

Snape soltó un gruñido.

— Para eso tengo mi cama y no voy a dormir en ningún salón— dijo con determinación y Hermione caminó hasta detenerse frente a él.

— ¿Desmentir que Santa existe, frente a los niños? ¿has pensado un poco en tus palabras, Snape?

— ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué lo creyeran toda la vida? ¿Qué pensaran que un enorme hombre vendría a traer sus obsequios? Yo hago ese trabajo. ¡Yo me encargo de eso en la casa! Y no soy un mito.

— ¡Olvídalo y vete! ¿Quieres que te transforme en un mito, justo ahora?

Severus no contestó y tomó las cobijas, y almohadas. Caminó hasta el salón y las arrojó en el sofá. ¡Estúpidas tradiciones!

¡Cómo si hubiese dicho gran cosa! Hermione se arrojó en su cama y sollozó ligeramente, al recordar los rostros de sus hijos. Confundidos, tristes. Mientras trataba de dormir y golpeaba su almohada, imaginándose a Snape, tuvo una extraña idea.

Eso le iba a dar una muy buena lección.

Toda la noche; él soñó con aquello. Toda la noche, se imaginó vestido de santa y trayendo regalos en todas las casas, de todo el mundo. Luego de haber terminado y tenido un arduo trabajo, alguien le decía que era solo un mito y que debía congelarse el trasero, en el polo norte.

Él también se habría sentido irreal.

Despertar, había sido la cosa más extraña que jamás había hecho. Su casa, parecía una vieja casa de horror, donde vivían una gran cantidad de zombies. Su hija estaba desanimada y no quería comerse la avena en el plato, por la mañana. Y Nicholas, tampoco.

— Tenemos que hablar, Severus Snape. — escuchó de su esposa y tuvo que ir detrás de ella, hasta el salón, mientras los niños desayunaban.

Parecía enfadada y bueno, lo que había dicho ya parecía muy difícil de olvidar.

— Te doy una condición para que pueda perdonarte por lo que has hecho y puedas dormir en tu cama. Para que pueda siquiera pensar en hablarte, Severus.

¿Condición?

— Vas a tener que hacer que los niños crean una vez más, en Santa. Es decir, en ti. Ya que te empeñas tanto en ser "reconocido", tú serás quien traiga los regalos a casa.

Siempre hacía eso. ¿Por qué se iba a molestar?

— Siempre lo hago, así que… ¿qué importa?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente.

— Esta vez será diferente, mi querido Severus. Esta vez te disfrazarás y llevarás regalos a todas las casas que puedas y a Hogwarts. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Todos van a creer en ti, de ahora en adelante.

¿Qué demonios había dicho? Negó con la cabeza y en cambio, Hermione asintió con fuerza. ¡Él no iba a ser santa de nadie!

— Y no creas que serás el santa. No. Más bien, vas a ser un reno. Y será mejor que encuentres astas y quién entregue los regalos.

Se rehusó, pero Hermione asentía con vehemencia.

— Si no lo haces, me divorciaré de ti y me llevaré a los niños.

¿Qué? Ni que hubiese matado a alguien.

— No tienes otra opción, Severus. Será mejor que le devuelvas a tus hijos, su navidad de ensueño…o de lo contrario, yo me divorciaré y no volverás a verlos. Y sé que te importan. Así que no puedes decirme, que no es así. Nos amas.


	2. Chapter 2

*Para concurso de Potterfics. Navideño. Segundo capítulo*

Severus permaneció sentado en su despacho. No era porque tuviera mucho que hacer, no, era porque simplemente Hermione había cambiado las cerraduras de la casa y había puesto hechizos contra apariciones y entradas en la chimenea.

_"La única entrada que vas a hacer, será con una enorme bolsa de regalos. O más bien, te quedas en el parqueadero, comiendo pasto como el reno que vas a ser."_

Se mordió el labio con indiferencia, casi haciendo salir sangre. ¡Reno! No iba a ser ningún reno. Ni en esa vida ni en otras.

Aunque su amenaza era muy buena. Divorciarse, quitarle a sus hijos. ¡Solo por haber dicho que santa no era real! ¿Por qué se había metido donde no lo llamaban?

Porque era Snape, el rey de meterse en donde no lo llamaban.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y se dijo que iba a necesitar ayuda. Y de un momento a otro; pensó en Albus Dumbledore.

Se dio una palmada en la frente y se dijo mil veces, que prefería vestirse de Santa y caminar en medio del gran comedor, que pedirle ayuda a su persona. Bueno, no. Era demasiado.

No volvería a casa jamás.

— ¡Hola, Severus! Buenas buenas navidades para ti. — Como siempre, Dumbledore entraba sin anunciarse y con una expresión de estupidez en su rostro. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, desde donde estaba apoyado en el escritorio.

— Albus

El director sonrió suavemente. Se le veía peor que cuando le dijeron que Sirius Black se había escapado. Parecía una enorme sábana blanca con dos agujeritos por ojos. Un inferi.

— Muchacho, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Tienes una cara que habría espantado a cualquiera. Sin ofenderte.

Eso ofendía más de lo que creía.

— Nada. No hay nada en lo que me puedas ayudar, Albus Dumbledore.

— Pues si lo necesitas, te puedo llevar a ver a Poppy. Ella todo lo puede curar. ¿O es un secreto? Sabes que me encantan los secretos. Me sé muchos. El otro día, Minerva tenía una extraña verruga en el cuello, la parte derecha…sabes allí donde…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Si no se lo decía, iba a acercar a Voldemort a la victoria. Él mismo lo mataría.

— Está bien ¡tú ganas! Ya deja de torturarme. Tengo problemas con Hermione. Hice algo que, para mí, es una estupidez. Ella lo tomó mal y entonces…

Guardó silencio. Si le contaba que tenía que hacer de reno para sus hijos y Hogwarts… podía imaginar la escena. Dumbledore sacaría disfraces de no sabía dónde y terminaría haciendo eso todos los años.

Reprimió un escalofrío.

— Severus, ¿no te expliqué que a las mujeres no le gustan las infidelidades? Veme a mí y a Min. Desde siempre hemos sido compañeros. — Le guiñó un ojo— Minerva es la única mujer en mi vida. Y Hermione debería serlo para ti.

— Yo no engañé a Hermione. Solo le dije algo a los niños, que ella no quería que escucharan. Fue una estupidez, sinceramente. Solo les dije que Santa Claus no existía y muy pronto, hizo una escena ridícula. Me echó de casa y me juró que se divorciaría si no lo solventaba. Ahora debo ser un estúpido reno y encontrar un "Santa" para mañana.

Albus lo miró con la misma expresión que había usado Hermione. Con los ojos de Dobby, que dieron algo de miedo. Se ensancharon de pronto.

— ¿Les dijiste que Santa no existía? Severus, solo son unos niños. ¿Qué esperabas?

— Bueno. ¿Y cuándo iban a dejar de creerlo? Todos creen que yo soy adepto y sin embargo, sigo tus órdenes. Por más que lo intento, no dejan de creerlo. ¿Ahora dejan de creer en Santa, por algo que dije?

— Bien, si la orden y Tom fueran niños, dejarían de creerlo con que yo lo dijera. Pero no lo son.

Estúpida psicología inversa. Suspiró abatido, mientras Dumbledore caminaba hasta detenerse tras él y colocar una mano sobre su hombro suavemente.

— Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. Aunque encontrar un disfraz de reno, no ha de ser muy sencillo. Podría hacerte uno, pero dudo que luzca muy convincente. Aún no aprendo a tejer en dos puntas.

Dumbledore tejiendo. Ya bastaba con haber explicado cómo habían confeccionado los suéteres de sus dos hijos. Y de haber pasado horas hablando con Molly Weasley de eso…De estilos de tejidos.

_¿Por qué no tenía una "familia" normal?_

— En dado caso. Conozco una forma de volverte un buen reno.

Sonaba terrible esa información. Pero a esas alturas, ya estaba muy desesperado como para ahondar en los detalles. Asintió, mientras Albus abría la puerta y él pasaba primero. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro?

_Jamás volvería a desmentir nada_.

Caminaron por un rato, hasta detenerse en el despacho que ya conocía perfectamente. Albus se detuvo junto a su chimenea. Echó un puñado de polvos y observó. Muy pronto, un rostro muy peculiar se conformó entre las llamas verdes y amarillentas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Albus? ¿Por qué utilizas la chimenea de la escuela? ¿Es una emergencia?

¡Sirius Black!

— Normalmente no haría esto. Rompería totalmente con las reglas que suelo seguir, pero como es navidad, no creo que importe. Necesito ayuda y mientras más sean de ustedes, mucho mejor ¿Podrías buscar a Remus y a Nymphadora?

— Por supuesto que sí. No me digas que el tonto de Snape está haciendo todo mal otra vez. Solo él podría meter al castillo en problemas, o a alguien.

— Sí, un poco. Pero no tiene nada que ver con Tom. Al contrario, es algo mucho menos complicado.

Snape lo miró. Atónito. ¿Por qué tenía que decírselo a él y al resto de los miembros de la orden?

— Sabes que necesitas su ayuda. Necesitas más "renos" para llevar el trineo. Además, sabes perfectamente que de no conseguirlo, ella no volverá a dejarte entrar en casa ni ver a tus hijos. Y sabes que ella tiene mucha determinación.

Tonto Santa Claus.

Aquella noche, Sirius no dejaba de reírse y él sentía que tenía una enorme nube gris y rayos en su cabeza. De tanto reírse, se atragantó con cerveza de hidromiel y trató de toser. Sin éxito. Remus parecía más retraído, pensativo. Nymphadora no sabía si reírse o quejarse. Le había golpeado un hombro y le había dicho como cinco veces, que sus hijos eran apenas unos niños pequeños. Que era un desconsiderado.

¡Y todos contra él! Porque él era Severus Snape.

— ¡Y te dijo que fueses un reno! Oh, Hermione es épica. Tenía que estar allí para verlo. — graznó Sirius, tratando de no reírse más. Los cuadros y fantasmas ya comenzaban a asustarse.

Severus miró a Albus con un gesto de súplica. Por Dios, ya era bastante malo que ella se burlara de él de esa forma. Y ahora tenía que escuchar a Sirius, riéndose a carcajadas y con una gruesa tos por causa de la irritación en su garganta ¡Lo volvía loco!

— No estamos aquí para reírnos de Severus. Es para ayudarle. Muy bien; ¿Quiénes serán los renos?

No, él no sería reno. Mucho menos acompañaría a Snape en una travesía. Sirius negó con la cabeza y Remus asintió.

— Seré reno. Moody podría serlo, aunque si está tuerto, podría asustar a alguien. — dijo, antes de que su compañero hablara.

— ¿Qué tal tú, Nymphadora?

— Si no fuera por Hermione, no lo haría. Veré si puedo cambiar de apariencia y ser un reno. Solo James hacía eso y…

Albus sonrió y Snape, lo miró de repente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué cruzaba por su mente?

— Lo siento Severus. Lo siento, pero creo que tú tendrás que ser Rudolph y tendrás que ser un verdadero reno.

_¿Qué?_

— Lo haces por venganza. ¿No es cierto? Por como traté a Potter y como trato a su hijo. ¿Por qué tengo que ser reno?

Dumbledore sacaba su varita y con una sonrisa, lo contemplaba mientras que él retrocedía.

_¡NO!_

No supo más de sí. Su visión periférica se ensombreció y muy pronto, sintió que caía en el suelo. Se sentía delgado y muy flexible. Como si fuera un muñeco de felpa. En unos minutos trató de ponerse de pie y sin embargo, patinó. Sus manos se sentían como dos largas…

_Patas_. Sí. Patas.

¿Patas?

Abrió los ojos y miró las enormes caras de Albus y compañía. Sirius no podía dejar de reírse. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Te ves lindo, Snape. Como un reno.

¡No podía ser, era un reno de verdad!

— Deberías callarte, Sirius. Porque será el primer trineo que tenga a un perro de compañía.

— Y yo seré Santa, y Min será mi señora Claus — dijo Albus, ignorando los golpes que Snape le daba con las astas. No sabía controlar sus movimientos y hacía cosquillas como un conejo. — Ya basta Severus, no seas infantil. Ahora haces un drama, como si ser reno fuera algo malo.

Era reno. Un bendito reno.

— ¿Todos listos?

Esa noche iba a ser la noche más complicada de todas en su vida. Y mientras, esperaba por Nymphadora y Albus, echado en el suelo. Sirius había comenzado a colgar luces de navidad sobre sus astas. Trató de quitárselas, pero era todo un inútil reno.

— No. Tú nos vas a guiar y necesitamos luces, Quejicus. Y un gorro de Santa para ti.

Al poco tiempo, había siete renos dentro junto a Albus Dumbledore. Gracioso resultaba que Albus ya parecía abultado y el traje de Santa, con todo y su barba natural, le sentaba bien. En cambio Minerva, trataba de entender por qué su traje de _"señora Claus"_ era un poco corto.

— Te ves muy bien, Minerva. Te queda.

Pervertido Albus.

— Lo que tenemos que hacer por ti, Snape — dijo Minerva, mientras Albus fingía que la bolsa de regalos era muy pesada. Solo la estaba mirando.

Bien, ya nada podía empeorar.

— ¡Empezaremos a repartir regalos por Slytherin!

_Empeoraba._

Durante todo el camino, moviendo un pesado trineo junto a un perro negro y un reno que parecía un lobo feroz. Además de tener la nariz roja y oír a Dumbledore haciendo "Jo jo" mientras el trineo rechinaba en el suelo de piedra, por no tener ruedas.

Una tortura china.

Niños gordos, flacos. Draco. Todos recibían un regalo de su boca y todos querían acariciarlo. Algunos, como Crabble y Goyle, pretendían subirse sobre él. Y Albus estaba distraído con la señora Claus.

¡Qué agotador era ser Rudolph y tener que arrastrar el bendito trineo! Si llegaba a existir ese hombre, le elevaría un pedestal. Jadeaba y trataba de continuar su camino, pero le resultaba imposible.

Y en casa, Hermione tenía problemas para calmar a sus hijos. Annet preguntaba por su padre y más le valía que él estuviera ocupado, cumpliendo. Aunque comenzaba a creer que había sido muy dura.

A Snape ¿A él? Pues, le quedaba el día siguiente, noche buena. Para repartir obsequios.

Y el día siguiente llegó y Snape estaba exhausto. Dumbledore había decidido dejarlo como reno o de lo contrario, él se negaría a volverse a convertir. Mientras dormía fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid (sin más opción que esa), miraba el sol que se imponía sobre el cielo.

Iba a ser un largo día.

La noche llegó y los hijos de Hermione no querían acostarse. Annet brincaba en el sofá, mirando a través de la ventana. Su papá iba a regresar ese día y Nicholas esperaba pacientemente, intentando no dormirse. Su madre había dicho que volvería. Y ella ya no quería ver a santa. Quería verlo a él.

— Hora de dormir, mis pequeños.

— No mami. Yo me quedo. Sé que papá viene— dijo su hija, risueña y Hermione sonrió. Quizá había sido muy cruel con su marido.

Pero antes de pensar siquiera en disculparse, escuchó golpes en su tejado. Nicholas ya estaba dormido y no se había percatado.

— ¡Albus! ¿Seguro que sabes conducir esto?— chilló Minerva, mientras chocaban con la chimenea, de forma aparatosa y resbalaban, rompiendo las tejas.

— Lo más gracioso de esto, Minerva, es que nunca había volado sobre un trineo.

Ante el alboroto, Annet corrió hacia la puerta, en pijamas. Abrió la misma y miró el enorme trineo que había chocado con un árbol junto a su calle. Miró a un enorme hombre que salía de él y le daba la espalda. Sostenía un enorme paquete de regalo. Y luego dos más. Corrió hacia él y se detuvo ¡Santa!

Y mucho antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, un gracioso reno de nariz roja, corrió hasta ella y le brincó encima. La lamía muchas veces, mientras Annet reía y trataba de apartarlo de su cuerpo.

— A él le agrada mucho verte. ¡Jo jo jo! Feliz navidad, pequeña Annet Snape. ¡Y feliz navidad para tu madre!

Hermione caminó hasta su hija y miró al reno que se apartaba y alzaba la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía aspecto de ser Albus. Y Minerva era inconfundible.

— No puede ser…Albus y Minerva. Sirius y… ¿el resto?

— Resto de la orden.

— Y ¿Severus?— dijo ella con una sonrisa suave— en realidad fui un poco mala con él. No creí que…

Albus bajó la vista hacia el reno de nariz roja y Hermione quiso reír, pero solo se cubrió la boca con las manos y sollozó. Lo había hecho. Solo para su hija. Se dejó caer en la nieve y se arrastró hasta abrazar al reno.

— Gracias Severus, no creí que lo harías. A mí acabas de demostrarme algo y salvaste la navidad de tu hija. _Me demostraste que me amas, más que nada en este universo._


End file.
